Zootopia's police state
by Not another narwhale
Summary: A day in the life of Officer Judy Hopps


ZOOTOPIA'S POLICE STATE

It was 3:00 P.M in Central Zootopia, and Officer Judy Hopps was in a foul mood. Last night she had done too many of the drugs she'd seized from local gangs, and the last thing she wanted to do was go to work. She was only able to kill one citizen today, which would be an all time low if she didn't kill someone **right now.** She was considering taking the afternoon off, and then saw something extraordinary. A quick fox with a mask on its face slashed the neck of a large dog in front of an illegally parked car. Instantly, Judy went into action mode, and leapt out of her car, guns blazing, ready to fight crime.

She sprinted to the front of the car and pulled out another rabbit who was watching a movie on his cell phone. She shoved him to the ground and grabbed the phone from his hands, drawing her gun. Meanwhile, the fox escaped.

"C'mon, officer, don't be an asshole to your fellow rabbit!" the driver said, trying to appear confident. For a second, Hopps was speechless, amazed that such a defiance to the law had been made. At that moment, something snapped inside her and she went berserk, babbling incoherent swear words. She beat the rabbit, the sound of the crunch of bones filling the air. Then, she abruptly stopped, staring in disgust at the bruised and battered rabbit. Then she had an idea.

She took the phone from the ground and examined it. She had crushed it a few times during the beating, and now its glass surface was brutally jagged.

Hopps shoved the cellphone into the insolent rabbit's mouth, trying to stuff it deep down his throat. He gagged, and she silenced him with a few good punches to the stomach. At the last moment, she pulled the phone out. The glass now had blood and even small chunks of flesh on it. By now, a small crowd had gathered around, fearful yet fascinated by the tortures Hopps had inflicted.

Then she noticed the rabbit was still breathing a little and even might have been conscious. She gave him a good kick to the groin- all good kills need one of those- and put her gun in between the other rabbit's two dreadfully swollen eyes.

"Fuck yes!" Judy exclaimed as she put a bullet in his head. She fired a few bullets into the crowd to break them up. There were a few satisfying screams. Upon closer examination of the body, she thought it might be one of her brothers. Hopps didn't care. She had made Zootopia a safer place!

Overall, this had to be the second most satisfying kill she ever had, the number one spot being taken by the death of Nick Wilde, her former co-worker. He had been a thorn in her side for far too long. They both kept tallies of their kills each month. Hopps had well over 500 kills. Nick barely had 75. It was pathetic, but Nick didn't think so. At the peak of the tension, they could hardly be in the same building as each other. But the climax came when Hopps discovered that Wilde hadn't brung his assault rifle to work. It made her extremely angry. Hopps still remembered the exact conversation they had.

"WHY THE ACTUAL **FUCK** DID YOU NOT BRING YOUR GUN TO WORK, SHITHEAD! SON OF A **BITCH**!" she had screamed

"Fuck you! I already have too many weapons!" he yelled, though not as loud.

Their heated conversation had continued for well over an hour. But then, Hopps calmed down, and said;

"You won't need it anymore."

"That's good." Nick said and Judy put a bullet in his pea-sized brain. But she wasn't done. First, she pissed, spat, and shit on his cadaver. Then, she lopped off his head. She hammered his body so hard that his height increased by a foot. She flushed his dead body down an elephant sized toilet. She mailed the head to Nick's family, coated in poison.

As a higher ranking officer, she had every right to do such a thing.

Hopps chuckled at the memory. It was the best thing she ever did in her life. But now, it was time to relax. Judy hit the closest bar there was, and ordered a pint of beer. She was served the second best item in the selection.

"On the house!" the bartender said cheerfully. For the second time that day, Hopps was speechless. Then, she jumped over the table, pulled out her gun, and shot him in each kneecap, each shoulder plate, and each elbow. She hurried to the bathroom and shot the drunk animal inside. She poured the beer into the toilet and pissed inside the beer mug. Then she went outside and forced the bartender to drink her piss. She laughed and left the bartender to die. Then, she raided his beer storage and drank about 5 litres of premium alcohol. She drunkenly drove back home, shooting everyone who got in her way on the road. She stumbled into the police office and into her room. She went to bed, reflecting on her wonderful day and entered a deep slumber.

She loved her job.

* * *

The next day, she was beyond hungover. Her head felt as if it would explode.

"It's a bitch-ass life!" she said.

She went to the kitchen and sniffed some crystal meth. Then she checked her phone and discovered there was a meeting that day. Hopps hated meetings. She went to the conference room anyway, though, and when she got there she was met by 10 men with guns. They fired their guns into her body until they had expended every last one of their bullets. They all laughed. She had fallen for their trick. The terrorists looked at all the high-ranking police officers they had killed that day. Hopps was the last one. So they chopped off the heads of the dead police officers and burned their bodies. The heads were shown to a cheering public the next day.

For better or for worse, Zootopia would change.

 _Vive la resistance!_

The end?


End file.
